Thorin's Heart
by Anahissa
Summary: Parce ce que l'on obtient n'est pas toujours ce que l'on avait voulu. Premier slash TO/BB One-Shot


**Death fic**

**pairing: Bilbo/Thorin**

**Mon premier slash alors soyez indulgents ^^. Surtout que j'ai mis du temps à les voir en couple, j'avais toujours la version du bouquin dans la tête. La fic est un mélange entre le film et le livre.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture ;)**

Thorin's Heart

Bilbo regarda la pierre, celle-ci brillait de mille feux, assombrissant tout ce qui était à sa portée, comme un monstre affamé qui se nourrissait de l'éclat des objets,désormais devenus fades et éteints, telle un ogre vorace incapable de se rassasier. Sa beauté respirait d'une fausseté que Bilbo ne pouvait supporter, elle semblait être une source de vie qui amenait la mort. Comment ce cailloux, pour qui Bilbo ne trouvait rien d'intéressant pouvait-il être à l'origine de tant de vices? N'était-il pas à l'origine de la chute d'Erebor, Thror serait-il resté sain sans l'avoir trouvé? Et maintenant c'était à Thorin de devenir comme lui, le cœur aussi dur que cette pierre, Bilbo frissonna lorsqu'il repensa aux yeux froids du prince d'Erebor, son regard assombri, ne mêlant plus la douceur qui s'y cachait auparavant. Bilbo ne le reconnaissait plus. Il se souvint avec frayeur de la colère qui avait emparé Thorin en le voyant arriver sans l'objet désiré. Bilbo avait cru qu'il allait le tuer. Ses mains tremblèrent, tout son corps était en émoi, l'Arkenstone pesait comme une enclume au coeur de ses menottes, sa lumière l'effleurait, le fouettait, projetant son dédain envers lui. " Je suis meilleure que toi! Il est à moi! " semblait-elle crier. Bilbo éprouvait un profond ressentiment envers elle. C'était de sa faute! Sa faute s'il avait changé! Pourquoi existait-elle? Le jeune hobbit réprima un ricanement désabusé, les larmes aux yeux il se rendait compte à quel point il était tombé bas! Il était jaloux d'une simple pierre! Les gens de la Comté en auraient ri et l'auraient regardé avec mépris, et Thorin... lui, il les aurait sûrement rejoint pensa amèrement Bilbo. Il passa une main à travers ses cheveux, des perles de sueur s'échappaient de son front se mêlant aux gouttes d'eau qui fuyaient au cœur de la grotte, créant un écho qui résonnait comme le tic-tac d'une horloge et qui se répétait incessamment dans la tête de Bibo, comme le marteau d'un nain forgeant le fer dans sa patience infinie, le temps s'écoulait et ses doutes aussi. Devait-il donner la pierre aux Elfes ou à Thorin? Bilbo ne voulait plus revoir ce regard, il ne le reconnaissait plus, son coeur avait changé. Qu'était-il advenu du guerrier prêt à affronter seul une horde d'orcs pour les défendre? Qu'était-il advenu du courageux héros qui s'était précipité pour le sauver lorsque la pierre de la falaise s'était écroulée et avait risqué de l'emporter, et qui avait affronté les yeux dans les yeux le roi des Gobelins? Bilbo avait su ses sentiments le jour où Thorin avait failli mourir, le jour où cet orc avait levé son arme prêt à achever dans la plus haute cruauté l'être que Bilbo aimait. Bilbo savait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, ils ne le seraient jamais, Thorin l'avait toujours considéré comme un poids lourd, auquel on aimerait se détacher. Le cœur du Hobbit se serra, il sentait la bile monter en lui. Il regarda une dernière fois l'objet dans sa main, la crispa au point de faire jaillir des larmes de sang qui s'écoulèrent le long de la pierre jusqu'à toucher terre. La lumière blanche désormais teintée par le sang avait une sombre lueur rouge. Un rouge carmin, si intense que Bilbo avait l'impression de tenir un coeur saignant. Déjà il entendait les elfes venir faire leur ronde par derrière. D'un geste décisif, Bilbo enleva l'anneau à son doigt.

* * *

><p>Il le savait, Thorin le haïssait à présent mais Bilbo s'en fichait, s'il l'avait fait c'était pour son bien ou était-ce par pur égoïsme? N'avait-il agi que pour ses propres intérêts lorsqu'il avait parlementé avec les Elfes et Barde? Mais maintenant il était trop tard pour y réfléchir, le mal était fait, quitte à souffrir, Bilbo préférait être seul dans la douleur plutôt que de perdre la personne chère à son cœur qui devenait peu à peu quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de méconnaissable. Il tata inconsciemment son cou, marqué de traces rouges, maudit rappel de ce que Thorin avait voulu lui faire. Ce dernier en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait avait voulu l'étrangler. Bilbo revoyait sans cesse ses yeux haineux le fixer avec tant de rancœur. Bilbo eut l'impression d'être un chiffon, d'être inutile, le but de sa venue dans cette quête était anéanti tout comme son cœur. Le jeune Hobbit n'avait finalement été rien pour lui. Une larme silencieuse s'écoula le long de sa joue. Au loin, la guerre se préparait, les guerriers venaient plus nombreux que jamais, Bilbo entendit le son des cors des elfes retentirent au milieu des croassements des corbeaux, prémices de ce qui allait se passer. Bilbo releva la tête, prêt à défier son destin, dusse la mort l'emporter entre ses bras. Il ne vit pas le rocher s'effondrer sur lui, l'emportant dans le noir complet.<p>

Un sentiment de plénitude l'enveloppait, il semblait flotter dans les ténèbres, des cris l'interpellaient, quelqu'un poussa un râle d'agonie à côté de lui, un bruit mat éclata à son oreille gauche, de la poussière atteignit le visage de Bilbon, il sentit dégouliner un liquide le long de son bras. Plusieurs personnes hurlaient, de douleur, de colère le savait-il? Son corps lui ordonnait de bouger mais il en était incapable, Bilbo entendait impuissant les corps d'ennemis ou de camarades tomber dans un bruit macabre. Des corbeaux croassaient, déchiquetaient des bouts de chair inanimés. Un long cri de rage retentit au milieu du champs de bataille, Bilbo entendit le bruit de fer s'entrechoquer dans une frénésie infernale. L'un des adversaires laissa échapper un râle, on l'avait vaincu, pourtant un autre râle retentit. Bilbo sentit un poids lourd atterrir au creux de sa main, il aurait reconnu cette forme entre mille. Pour la première fois il réussit à ouvrir les yeux et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia, en face de lui se trouvaient les yeux inanimés de Thorin, ses yeux bleus devenus gris comme le ciel ne reflétaient plus aucune émotion, son visage faisait face à Bilbo, qui hoqueta dans la douleur, des larmes s'écoulaient le long de ses joues, comme un fleuve sans fin, l'eau salée se mêlait au sang qui les entourait, formant un halo écarlate autour d'eux. L'odeur métallique s'incrustait dans les narines de Bilbo, s'amplifiait au point de lui donner des vagues de nausées. Bilbo sentit un nouvel espoir naître lorsque Thorin leva les yeux vers lui, son souffle caressant doucement son visage. Le prince d'Erebor commença à parler, Bilbo essaya de le comprendre.

-Je ...t...em, articula-t-il en caressant tendrement le visage de Bilbo.

-Oui, Thorin regarde-moi! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Parle, je t'en supplie! implora Bilbo, la panique le saisissant, le désespoir s'emparait de lui.

-Désolé...il hoqueta, du sang s'échappa de ses lèvres, j'ai..été... idiot.

-Non! Regarde-moi! Je t'en supplie! Pitié! Reste avec moi!

Bilbo secoua frénétiquement Thorin, essayant de relever son visage pour qu'il le regarde, mais ce dernier ne le regardait plus, des nuages se formaient au fond de ses yeux tandis que les larmes de Bilbo pleuvaient. Il sentit l'objet lourd peser dans sa main. L'Arkenstone brillait de mille éclats, les doigts de Thorin et de Bilbo s'y refermaient autour, la pierre tel un astre céleste était posée là où se trouvait le cœur de Thorin. Bilbon avait souhaité le coeur de Thorin mais le destin avait voulu qu'il l'obtienne autrement. Le froid glacial de la pierre était réchauffée par le sang du Nain et les larmes du Hobbit. Cette pierre qui les unissait brillait toujours, semblait battre comme un cœur mais celui de Thorin ne battait plus, Bilbo, lui ne sentait plus le sien. Seuls les yeux de Thorin importaient, il ne voyait plus rien d'autre. Son amour naissant, qui avait mûri au fil du temps, était mort.

**Alors verdict?**


End file.
